A Vampire Academy book
by winchestre
Summary: Read and please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Review please it isnt hard...and who doesn't love green buttons?**

**ROSE POV**

I was vaguely aware of someone banging on my door, but I was busy listening to my iPod. So I didn't answer.

"ROSE! Let me IN!!!!" Yelled Lissa. I figured she would annoy me until I let her in...and it was inevitable. I had to talk to her eventually. I walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" Well, she didn't look like she wanted to murder me...

"Yeah." I moved to let her in. She walked over to my bed and sat down.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, Rose. I'm your best friend. Don't you trust me?" She looked dejected, with her head hanging down, sitting there pitifully. She wasn't angry, just worried I didn't trust her.

"Of course I trust you, Liss! It's not like I told anybody. I was planning on telling you...but then you found out." I sat down beside her.

"But why? I mean, it's just so unexpected."

"I don't know. It just happened."

"Ok. I understand." She smiled up at me. "So how long have you guys been going out?"

"Well, we never really...went out...it was more...stolen kisses, I guess. Stuff like that." It was good to finally be able to talk about it, even if just Lissa knew. I heard another knock on the door, and immediately stood up to let whoever it was in. When I opened the door, I saw Adrian standing there.

"Really, Rose? You and Belikov?" He said. His face was contorted in pain, and I could see tears brimming in his eyes.

"How...how did you know?" Only Lissa had found out. That was it...right?

"I overheard you and Lissa talking."

"So you just assume it's Dimitri?" Now I was angry. "What? You just stand outside my door and listen to my conversations?"

"I know it's Dimitri, because I just saw you two...kissing...at the edge of the forest. And you and Lissa talking confirmed it. By the way, I came to check on you. I wasn't spying." He looked at his hands. "Just...why him? Why him and not me?"

"You saw us kissing, too? Geez, how many people saw?"

"Well, um, you know Lissa heard it from Ralph... but Jesse and Ralph paid me for some beer. They got kind of drunk...and wandered over to the forest and saw you. Well, that sobered them up a bit, and they ran off to tell everyone."

"You...this is your fault!" I slapped him.

"Ow. But I guess I deserve that." He rubbed his face.

"You sure as hell did! Go away, Adrian." I slammed the door in his face and walked back to my bed and flopped down and started crying. I felt Lissa's hand on my back, soothing me.

"I'm sorry, Rose." She said. "What are we going to do? Will Dimitri get fired?" I hadn't even thought about that.

"I don't know, Liss." I said between sobs. "It's up to Kirova. And she hates my guts." My cell phone vibrated, and I reached over and flipped it open. _One new message. _It flashed. I clicked on it and saw it was from Dimitri.

**Who saw? Roza, what are we going to do? Kirova wants to talk to me. I'm currently in the waiting room.**

** -D**

** well jesse and ralph paid adrian 4 some beer so they got a littl drunk and wandered over to the 4est and saw us. that soberd thm up and they went to tell ppl. Thts how evry1 found out. wat r u gonna do? r u gonna get fired? :(**

** -R  
**

** Great. Damn zeklos. We'll figur it out. idk... i mite get fired. but it doesn't matter. im tired of hiding our relationship.**

** -D**

** Dimitri u can't lose ur job! wat will u do?? where will u go??**

** -R**

** Roza, I will be fine. Just worry about you. Please. I have to go, Kirova just called me. I love you.**

** -D**

I set the phone down. "Who was that?" asked Lissa.

"Dimitri." I whispered. "Kirova is talking to him."

"What are you going to do? How can I help?"

"I don't know, Lissa. God this is bad. Dimitri is going to get fired...I might be expelled...We won't be able to guard you. Damn, my life is screwed." I put my face in my hands.

"It's ok, Rose. It'll all be ok." She soothed. There was I loud knock on my door, followed by Stan's voice.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Headmistress Kirova wishes to speak with you." He said. I motioned for Lissa to be quiet.

"Go back to your dorm after the coast is clear," I whispered, heading towards the door. She nodded and knelt behind the bed. I opened the door and walked over to Stan.

"Well, come on. I don't have all day." I glared at him before turning abruptly and heading down the hall.

* * *

I walked through the door to Kirova's office and sat down in a chair next to Dimitri. He looked tense...yet relieved. And odd combination.

"Rose. I assume you know why you are here."

"Yep." I said bluntly.

"You realize it is illegal, right?"

"Not really. I turn 18 in a week."

"Could you have waited a week, then?"

"No."

"Ok, then. I summoned you here to tell you that the Academy will try to cover this up, smooth it over. Vasilisa deserves a guardian as good as you. And Guardian Belikov has resigned. He will work at Royal Court, as will you and the Princess after graduation in two weeks."

"Wha...really? Just like that? It's gone?"

"Just like that. Well, I imagine you will have to undergo the rumors from your peers."

"I can handle that."

"Yes. It's happened before. Well, you two may go." She was already looking down at the files on her desk. Dimitri held the door open for me, and we went to the guardian lounge, which was empty. I sat down and Dimitri fixed us some hot chocolate.

He handed me mine, which I hesitantly sipped. It wasn't too hot, so I chugged it. I heard Dimitri chuckle.

"Wimp." I muttered.

"Oh, Roza." He bent and kissed the top of my head. "what will I do without you?"

"It's just two weeks." I said. But I was already upset about the small separation.

"Two weeks without you," He said as he bent down to kiss me. He pulled back after a few minutes, breathing heavily.

"Let's go to the roof." He said.

"Ok." He pulled me out of the chair and we walked towards the roof, hand in hand. We didn't see anyone, but it was daytime, so it wasn't too surprising.

* * *

We sat down on the edge of the roof, and Dimitri put his arm around me, pulling me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he put his head on top of mine. We watched the sun rise, our last one together for a while.

**Liked it?**

**Loved it?**

**Review!!! Please please!!  
That's right...click the pretty green button...you know you want to!!  
HAHAHAH!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**Yay! Second chapter! So review some more!! Tehehe click teh button!! :)**

**DIMITRI POV**

I sighed for what felt like the sixtieth time in the past hour. It was so awful, being separated from my Roza. I was far away from the Academy, somewhere in North Dakota, but in my mind, I was with Roza. I was still sitting on the roof, stroking her dark hair, watching the sunrise. I was jerked out of my trance when I heard a loud honking sound coming from somewhere in front of me...

"_Shit_!" I yelled as I swerved back into my lane. I needed to focus. I had a few more days of driving, and I didn't need to crash. But it would provide something to do in my time without Rose.

_Focus, Dimitri! It's just two weeks! _I told myself. Just two weeks...without Roza. God, this would be hard. What would I do?

That's it! I knew what I was going to do. Oh, Roza will love this...

I turned the car around and headed for the nearest city.

**ROSE POV**

**Miss you already.**

** -R**

I hit send and hoped Dimitri would reply soon. Sure, it was just two weeks, but it felt like it was going to be two decades. Without seeing Dimitri every day, I felt empty. Like I had no purpose. Shit, now I was being all weepy and sentimental and mushy. Not very Rose-ish. I didn't feel like putting on makeup or doing anything elaborate with my hair, there was no point, with no Dimitri. So I just put it up in a sleek ponytail, grabbed my book bag, and walked out the door to breakfast.

"Hey, Hathaway." Said Eddie as he jogged to up to match my pace. He swatted my ponytail. "Why the long face?"

"Shut up, Castile." I said, punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" He pretended to be hurt. "Angry, are we?" No. Just in a bad mood. The purpose of my life was gone!

"Eddie, you know what happened right?" I snapped.

"Uh...um...well..." He looked at his hands. "B-b....belikov?" He stuttered quietly. "Y-you?" He put his hands in front of his face. "Don't hurt me!" He said. I sighed.

"So you do know. Great. Sorry, Eddie. I'm just pissed about all this. Jesse's gonna give me hell, and Dimitri resigned...and I won't see him for two weeks..." I sounded so whiny. Two weeks wasn't that long!

"Don't worry, I'll stick with you today. Protect you from Zeklos." He smiled. I just loved Eddie - purely in a brotherly way, of course. Spokane really made us close.

"Ok, Castile. You can be my guardian now." I laughed, then I saw Lissa walking with Christian across the quad. "Liss!" I yelled. She didn't hear me. "LISS!" Her head snapped up and she waved spastically at me. She tugged Christian's hand and started walking towards me and Eddie.

"Hi, Rose!" She said, hugging me.

"Hey, Liss. Let's eat." I said, turning around and pulling Eddie with me.

"Ok." She said, falling into step behind me.

* * *

"Are you ok, Rose?" Asked Lissa as we walked to the feeder room.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know." I said, putting my face in my hands.

She sat down next to me. "It's ok! Rose, the Academy is making it like it never happened, so your reputation is fine, and you get to see him in two weeks! It's not that long, Rose." She said, giving me a stern look.

"It's not that. I'm worried. The whole 'blood whore' thing is going to start up again. All because of damn Jesse Zeklos. He's going to make my life hell!" I said miserably.

"Oh." She looked down. "Well, you only have to put up with him for two more weeks. It will be ok. You have Eddie, Christian and I!" She said, patting my shoulder.

"Yeah. Great. I have fire-boy, you, and Eddie. I feel so popular."

She laughed. "Yep. You sure do have us."

"Ok, now you sound like a cheesy Disney movie."

"Vasilisa Dragomir!" Yelled the receptionist lady.

"Come on, Rose!" Said Lissa, yanking me up.

"`Kay." I said, following her into the room.

And ran right into the wrong person.

"Hey, _Roza._" He said with a sneer. How did he know that? Oh yeah. Moroi super-hearing. Lovely.

"Don't call me that, Zeklos." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you prefer _blood whore_?"

"Damn, you're stupid. Dimitri is a _dhampir_, therefore he does not drink blood. Geez, get a life, Jesse." That left him with a shocked expression. I grabbed Lissa's arm and pulled her out the door.

"I'm sorry, Rose." She said.

"It's not your fault. He's just a stalker." She chuckled. "Let's go to another feeder. You need blood."

She nodded. "Ok." She walked into the next room, and I double checked inside to make sure nobody was in there. After the coast was clear I walked in after her. I waited patiently in the corner, lost in my thoughts. I pulled my phone out to check for messages. _0 new messages, _it said. I cursed under my breath.

"Come on, Rose, I'm all done and starving." Said Lissa, wiping her mouth.

"Me too." I replied. We walked out the door and into the lunch line.

_"Rosemarie Hathaway_!" Yelled a shrill voice.

My mother. Wonderful.

* * *

**Ooooh. What will happen? If you review, you find out! **

**Liked it?**

**Loved it?**

**Review!!! Please please!!  
That's right...click the pretty green button...you know you want to!!  
HAHAHAH!!!!**


	3. IMPORTAN AN! PLEASE READ

**Very Important Author Note!!!**

**Ok. It seems I am having a bit of writer's block...so I will be setting up a poll on my profile to see what should happen next in the story!! It closes tomorrow! Please vote! **

**Maxride**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Ok...another chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed, it means alot. especially since the story is a day old! This will be a total Dimitri chapter.**

**DIMITRI POV**

I parked the car in front of a large mall in Fargo, North Dakota. It was nine o'clock at night. I checked my phone for messages, hoping for contact from Rose.

**Miss you already.**

**-R**

I was instantly filled with joy and sorrow; joy that Roza had texted me, and sorrow that she was sad. I immediately replied.

**Me 2. More than you know, my Roza. I apologize for not replying sooner, I have been driving. I will have a surprise for you when you get to court. I cant wait until then. I love you, my sweet Roza.**

**-D**

I hoped she would reply soon. A piece of me was missing without her. I continued walking towards the mall, and walked through the revolving doors. I saw an iceskating rink to my right, an elevator to my left, and a large sporting goods store in front of me. I walked past the skating rink and found a map of the mall, looking for the store. I hoped I had enough money...ah, there it was. Right between...Victoria's Secret...and Nordstrom's. I started in that direction, looking around the mall as I went. I tried to hurry past Victoria's Secret, but in the end I got harassed by crazy women.

"Oohh. Would you care to try some perfume?" Asked a particularly annoying blonde.

"No. I am a man." I said bluntly. Then some more walked over and started stroking my arms. This was weird...

"You are so _muscular..._do you work out?" Asked a redhead.

"I have a girlfriend!" I yelled, trying to push them off of me. They were saying _ohh _and _ahh_. All I wanted to do was get out of there!

"She doesn't have to know..." Said the annoying blonde.

"There is nothing _to _know! Let go of me!" I finally shoved the annoying, slutty women off of me and ran to Tiffany's. And they followed me! "Leave me alone!" I hurried around the store, with them following me. What was with them? This is why every man and boy hated Victoria's Secret. It had crazy women and scary pictures. And bras. Everywhere. (Not that I objected to Rose shopping there...)

"Sir, are these women bothering you?" Asked one of the security guards.

"Yes. They followed me from Victoria's Secret." They had caught up with me and were all pressed up against me.

"Come along, ladies." Said the security guard.

"No! No! We never see a man as yummy as him!" Yummy?

"Leave him alone or you will all lose your jobs." He said firmly. I slowly crept away to the ring counter.

"Excuse me, what kind of engagement rings do you have?" I asked the lady behind the counter.

"Well, we have sterling silver, gold, and platinum bands, and princess, oval, and round cut diamonds." She replied, pointing out the different ones.

"Can I see that one?" I asked, pointing to a ring with a thin silver band and a round cut diamond.

"Certainly." She said, pulling it out. She put it on a velvet cloth and put it in her hand. "So who's the lucky girl?"

"Rose." I said absently, looking at the ring.

"Such a pretty name."

"Yes, it is." I smiled. "I like this one." I said.

"Ok. Will that be all?"

I suddenly had an idea. "Can you engrave it?"

"Yes. What would you like it to say?"

"Can you do Russian words?"

"Yes, I just need you to write the words down."

"Ok." She handed me a pen and a pad of paper, and I wrote down the words. _My life, my love, my Roza. _In Russian. I handed her the paper, and she nodded. She scanned the ring, and told me the price. It was most of my money, but I didn't care. It was for Rose.

"Alright. Come and pick it up between 10-11." She handed the ring to a man in an apron, presumably the engraver. I walked out of the store. I had some time to kill, it was only 9:15. I decided to walk back to the sporting goods store. It was two levels and packed with hikers and football players. I accidentally bumped into one.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He said, attempting to shove me. I nimbly dodged his hand and flipped him on the ground and walked away. Rose would've been proud. I went up the escalator and looked around the upper level. There was nothing there, so I walked out the top exit, and ran into a strigoi.

**Oooh! Cliffie!! **

**Liked it? **

**Loved it?**

**Review review review! You review, you find out what happens between the Russian God and the strigoi!!  
That's right...click the button...you know you want to!!**

**:) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

**Yay! Yet another chapter! Review and there shall be even MORE!!! :) And thanks to all who reviewed!! **

**LISSA POV**

I looked around for the source of the voice until I saw Janine Hathaway stalking towards Rose. She looked...murderous. Uh oh. I really didn't want Rose to die. Would her own mother kill her?

_What are you going to do? She looks like she wants to kill you! What did you do, Rose?_ I said through the bond.

"She probably found out about Dimitri. And is probably really pissed about it." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh. What will she do?" I spoke aloud this time.

"Well, I turn 18 in a week, so there isn't much she _can _do." She was glaring at Janine now.

"Rosemarie. Come with me. I need to speak with you." Said Janine, grabbing Rose's arm.

"Whatever." Said Rose. I walked over to the table where Christian and Eddie were sitting and plopped down in between them. I told them what had happened.

"Please. Rose can handle herself. I mean, did you see her beat Belikov-" I cut him off with a glare. He knew about Rose and Guardian Belikov. "Well, he's pretty good and if she can beat him then she can take Guardian Hathaway," He mumbled quickly.

Eddie just mumbled something about 'child abuse.'

**ROSE POV**

My mother dragged me towards a secluded corner in the cafeteria and turned to face me.

"Rose." She said coldly. "Do you know what you have done?"

"Well, I have done quite a few things. It helps to specify." I said.

"Does Jesse Zeklos ring a bell?" She put her hands on her hips.

"What?" This was new.

"Jesse Zeklos. I heard him and a few of his friends talking about how...he drank from you. While doing...something." She was getting rather embarrassed at the end.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "No. No. That _never _happened. Jesse hates me_. _And I hate him. He knew you were listening, mom. That never, ever, _ever_ happened. Well, it almost did, like, a really long time ago."

"What? So...you didn't sleep with him and let him drink from you?"

"To clarify, no, I am not a blood whore."

She sighed in relief. "Good."

"But, there is something I should tell you." It was kind of shocking she didn't know about me and Dimitri...

"What? Oh, Rose, what did you do?"

"Well...um....you, um...know Dimitri...Belikov?" I said hesitantly.

"Guardian Belikov? Your mentor? What about him?" Her voice grew suspicious at the end.

"Well. Um. He's...kind of....well, not kind of..._is..._my...um...boyfriend." I looked down and mumbled the end. "And...I...kind of...didstuffwithhim." I rushed the last part.

"_WHAT?! _You _slept _with _Dimitri Belikov?!_ He is _seven _years _older _than you!!"

"I didn't just _sleep _with him," I said, imitating her voice, "What Dimitri and I have is real. I love him, and he loves me. Hell, I love him more than words can describe, and, somehow, he feels the same. I don't care that he is seven years older than me. Mom, he is the only person I can and will ever love. There is nothing you-or anyone-can change about that."

"I...I didn't raise you to be that kind of person, Rose."

"Yeah. Because you didn't raise me at all. You dumped me here, at this academy, and didn't even bother to check in on me for most of my life."

She looked down, and said the most surprising thing: "You're right. I didn't even raise you. I'm sorry, Rose. And...I'm hardly one to judge about this kind of thing. I fell in love with the wrong person, too. I understand Rose, and, in the long run, you did better than I did."

"Wha...what? You...understand?"

"Yes, Rose, I understand. It doesn't mean I'm enthusiastic about it, or that I'm not going to have...a chat...with Belikov. But I understand. I really do believe you love him, and, judging from the way you talk about him, that he loves you."

"So...you're ok with this?"

"I...yes. I am ok with this." Well, this was definitely shocking. I mean, Kirova had been ok with this, and my _mother _was sort of ok with this...so everything was going to be...ok.

IWh walked back into the cafeteria smiling, and went and sat down next to Eddie.

"Someone looks happy," said Eddie.

"My mom...was sort of ok with it." I said.

"Wait, _what_?" Said Christian. "There was no action?"

"Shut up, Christian." Said Lissa. I could feel she was happy for me through the bond. My phone vibrated, and I immediately pulled it out and flipped the screen up.

_1 new message _it flashed. I checked the ID. 3_Dimitri3. _I let out a small squeak and clicked the inbox icon.

**Me 2. More than you know, my Roza. I apologize for not replying sooner, I have been driving. I will have a surprise for you when you get to court. I cant wait until then. I love you, my sweet Roza.**

**-D**

A surprise? Hmm. I couldn't wait either. I quickly replied.

**A surprise? can u giv me a hint? 1st lettr? gess wat!! my mom approvd of us...sort of. she sed she 'understood' watevr that means. o and she also sed she was gonna talk 2 u lol u better b prepared!! i luv and miss u, so much! **

**-R**

"Who's that?" Said Lissa.

"Dimitri. Duh." I said.

She laughed. "Of course. Hey, I got permission to go to Missoula for graduation shopping!" She clapped her hands.

"Seriously? That will be so much fun!" Christian moaned.

"Do I have to go?" He said.

"Yes!" Said Lissa.

"And Eddie! Eddie has to come too!" I said. I actually felt happy for the first time in a while.

"No. No way. I refuse to go." Said Eddie.

"Too bad. You have to." Said Lissa.

"And we can invite Mia!" I said. We hadn't seen her in a while.

"Yes!" Squealed Lissa.

"When are we going?" I asked.

"On Wednesday."

"Cool! I'll text Mia." I said.

"Ok." The bell rang. "Come on, Rose, we have to get to class." Said Lissa, beginning to stand.

"Ugh. Alright." I said grudgingly. Yay. More gossip and whispers and stares.

Eddie laughed. "Come on. We have to get to the gym." Said Eddie. That really dampened my mood. The gym without Dimitri felt wrong.

"Ok." I said. Just then my phone vibrated.

**I have this Dimitri. I am a Strigoi. If you want to ever see him alive, meet me in Bismarck, North Dakota in two days.**

**Don't be late.**

**Oooooh!! What shall happen? Who is the strigoi?**

**Liked it?**

**Loved it?**

**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!  
that's right, click the pretty green button....you know you want to!!!!**

**:) :) Reviews make me happy! Happiness=more chapters!! **

**Be sure to check my profile and vote on the poll!  
**


	6. Sorry!

**Hey, guys, just want to say I may not be able to UD in a while, I'll be busy. But I'll try to get at least 1 chapter up!  
Thanks so much to all who reviewed! Luv yall!! **


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Yes! New chapter! What will happen? Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers!**

**ROSE POV**

My shaking hands dropped the phone. My mind had gone blank; I was sure my eyes were staring straight ahead.

Dimitri...was captured by a strigoi?

How?

I felt Lissa shaking my shoulder. "Rose? Rose? Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I...was...daydreaming, I guess." I knelt to pick up my phone.

"Are you sure?" Asked Eddie.

"Yep. Come on, let's get to the gym." I tugged his arm and he stood up, following me out the door. "Hang on, I have to go to the bathroom." I walked into a stall and typed a reply.

**Where can I meet you?**

The reply was instant.

**You replied. Smart girl. Meet me in Bismarck, North Dakota in two days at 10:00. **

Bismarck? I felt a sudden sense of deja vu. Spokane was so similar to this. Only this time, no one would die.

**What do you want in return?**

I hoped he wouldn't say Lissa.

Because I knew I would say yes, and I could not live with myself.

**You. I am building...an army.**

I would die before I became a strigoi, and I would make sure that happened if it came down to it. But he didn't have to know that.

**Ok. Where exactly?**

**Bismarck Park mall. There is an alley next to it. Be there at 10. I will trade the Russian for you. **

**Ok. I will be there. **

I turned off my phone and walked out to join Eddie.

"Are you ok?" He said, worry saturating his voice.

"I'm fine!" I said, too quickly to be believable.

"No you aren't." Damn. He knew me too well.

"Ok. You're right. But I'll have to tell you later," I said. We were approaching the gym.

"Ok. Meet me in the library after school." he said, pushing open the door. I walked in, and, to my dismay, Stan was lecturing.

"Hathaway. Castile. You are late." He said, glaring. "Twenty laps around the field. Go."

"But...today's just lecture! We have to go back to guarding our Moroi tomorrow, and this was an 'emergency meeting!'" I protested.

"Go. Now." He said, turning back to the other novices.

Eddie and I sulked out the door.

"Damn Stan." I said.

Eddie laughed. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong now?" He said seriously.

I sighed. "Ok. A...a Strigoi has Dimitri. And...I'm going to Bismarck in two days to save him. Hopefully." I looked down.

"_What_? A Strigoi got Belikov? And...you're going to Bismarck? How?" He said angrily.

"I can't tell you unless you want to help."

"I do!" He said eagerly. But could I go through with it?

"Ok...well, the Strigoi wants me, in exchange for Dimitri." I said.

"Ok, now I have to help." He said.

"Eddie..."

"Look, you're like my little sister. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," He said simply. To my surprise, I hugged him.

"Thanks, Eddie. I love you. Well, in a brotherly way, of course." I said. He laughed.

"I know, Rose. Come on, let's run." He said.

"Ok." We took off at a brisk jog, and ran two laps in peace, until, unfortunately, we saw Adrian.

"What do you want, Adrian?" I said, already annoyed. He was sitting on the bleachers.

"Well, Little Dhampir, I want you. Same as always." He seemed to have regained his confidence over me.

"I'm taken." I snapped.

"I know. But, I also know that I consider you a friend, if nothing else. So I wanted to take you somewhere," He said flippantly.

"On what? A date?" I glared at him.

"No. My way of saying goodbye," He said, completely serious.

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Ok. I guess."

"Great. Meet me by the fountain after school."

"Whatever." I said. It's not like I would let anything happen.

"Until then, Little Dhampir."

**Sorry it's so short! Thanks again reviewers! Now click that button or Dimitri will die!! :(**

**CLICK IT!!!**


	8. fluffy chapter

**Chapter Six**

**YAY!!! A NEW CHAPPIE!!!!(Sort of. It's kind of fluff.) Thanks to all who reviewed yet again!! Oh, and if you want to be in the story, leave a review or send a PM. :) This is just a bunch of short POVs. Enjoy! It's kind of random thoughts. A real chappie will be up soon!!**

**THE STRIGOI'S POV (The only sort of serious one)**

My plan was working perfectly. I would have _her _soon. She ruined _everything_ for me. All of it. She was getting hers. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. A face peered around.

"Avery? Everything is ready."

**ADRIAN POV**

Alcohol is good. So...good...

Damn, did I say that out loud? Ah! Not the security guards...!

"YOU CAN NEVER TAKE MY ALCOHOL AWAY!" Damn, I was drunk.

**LISSA POV**

What was up with Rose? Wait, is that a hand waving in my face?

**CHRISTIAN POV**

"Lissa? Lissa...Hey! Are you awake!" I was waving my hand in front of her face, she was staring into space. Random, much?

**DIMITRI POV**

Damn.

**ROSE POV**

I was going out with Adrian?! Aw, shit. He was probably gonna rape me.

Wonderful.

**EDDIE POV**

Where the hell is Bismarck, anyway?

**STAN POV**

**I hate people.**

** KIROVA POV**

**I should go punish Rose.**

**JANINE POV**

**I don't really want to kill my daughter's boyfriend...do I?**

**Oh, well, we shall see. **

**THE BLOND AT VICTORIA'S SECRET POV**

The yummy man left, he didn't try perfume, and I got fired**. **

**THE LADY AT TIFFANY'S**

Where did that Russian man go...?

**MASON POV(I know he crossed over or whatever, but he's here for now!)**

**Hehehe, I'm a ghost!! Floating around!**

**MY POV**

Yay! You all read it! Hooray! REVIEW! NOW! Or the Russian gets it.

CLICK TEH BUTTON!!!!


	9. The real Chapter 6

**The REAL chapter six!!**

**Ok, so most of you probably figured out that the Strigoi is Avery. So...I shall clear a few thing up!!  
After Blood Promise, but there was no attack. But Avery obviously still came. So yeah. :) Oh, when she was in the crazy house, she purposely turned Strigoi with Reed, then turned Simon.  
Oh, and anyone who wants to be a character in the story, send me a PM or leave a review!!!**

**AVERY POV**

Rose. She got me locked up in that...place. She would pay. She had too.

"Simon, is the car ready?"I asked boredly.

"Yes, Avery. We will wait another hour, just to make sure the sun is totally down." He said.

"Let's just go. I want to be in Bismarck early. I assume Reed booked a hotel?" He better have. I wasn't pleasant when angry.

"Yes. Near the mall." He said.

"Good." I stood up. "Come on." I walked out of the room and rapped on Reed's door, then Tasha's, telling them to come on.

We had things to do.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

_0 messages. _Still. What was Aunt Tasha doing? She always answered. Always.

I hope nothing...happened. I decided to text Lissa.

**Chapel?**

**-C**

Hey, I needed a distraction. Oh...I have that beer Adrian gave me...

**Nope. Srry. I have loads of homwrk. 2morro, defntly.**

**-L**

So much for that. Who else did I have in my phone? Oh yeah, nobody likes me. So it's pretty much Aunt Tasha, Lissa, and Rose. Rose! I shall annoy her!! Beer is good...

**Hi Rose!**

I snickered. She would be annoyed very soon.

**Christian?? Y the hell r u txtn me?? I dont xactly like u.**

**Sure u do**

**Just bc im ur 'guardian' until graduation, dusnt mean i like u fire boy.**

**Hehehe**

**what r u lafing about?**

**HEHEHE!**

**Wat???**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *Laughs so hard tears come out eyes***

**Omg, christian, wat the fuck r u laffing about?!?!?!**

***Has heart attack while laughing with tears coming out eyes.***

**Bitch.**

**MUAHAHAHA!!!**

**wat evl lafs?**

**YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MUAHAHAHA**

**goodbye.**

Man, I should lay off the beer...

**ROSE POV**

Damn, was Christian drunk? Oh, well. I don't have to worry about that until tomorrow, when I'm back on 'duty.'

I pulled on a white v-neck and black skinny jeans, and put my hair back in a slick ponytail. Nothing too impressive, I didn't want to give Adrian the wrong idea. I grabbed my cellphone and walked out the door.

"Hello, little dhampir." Said Adrian as he walked out of the forest.

"Hi, Adrian. Where exactly do you plan to take me?" I said.

"It's a surprise. Come on," He said, trying to take my hand. I slapped it away.

He grumbled and walked down the path in the forest. After a while, I saw a limo waiting on the pathetic road.

"Really, Adrian?" He merely nodded and opened the door for me.

I climbed in and sprawled out on the long chair. Adrian pushed my leg over and sat down next to me and threw and arm over my shoulder. "Hey!" I said, slapping it off. The limo drove for a few minutes, and then stopped. The door opened, and, to my surprise, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie climbed into the car.

"Liss!" I exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"Surprise!" She said.

"HEY!!" Said Christian. Yep, he was definitely drunk. Kind of odd for him...

"Hey, Rose." Said Eddie. They all sat down and the limo started driving again.

"I really hope you got permission," I said to Adrian.

"Don't worry, I did." Said Lissa.

"YEAH!!!" Christian said randomly.

"Why is Christian drunk?" I said to no one in particular.

"Because I FELT like it and Adrian gave meh some beer." He said.

"That's nice." Said Eddie.

"Where are we going, Adrian?" I said.

"Somewhere." He said.

"I figured that out on my own, thanks." I said, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms. But I didn't ask any more.

We drove for an hour or so, and the limo finally stopped.

"Yes! We are finally here!" Said Eddie. He had been getting nauseous.

"Where is 'here'?" I asked. I looked out the window, and saw a long street filled with strip clubs and bars. Wonderful.

"Seriously, Adrian?" I said.

"Yep." He opened the door and climbed out. Eddie, Christian, Lissa, and I followed. He led us to the first one on the street.

"We shall hit all of them!" He said.

I groaned.

"This is so cool. I love all of you guys...!" I slurred, drunk.

"Me too, Rose! You're all soooo cool..." She burped and giggled.

"You know, Rose, you look reeaallly hot. You should go up on stage." Said Adrian.

"Yeah!" Said Eddie, Lissa, Christian, and this random guy that just showed up.

"Ok! Liss, come with me!!!" I said. I kicked off my red stilletos, walked up to the stage...

And snapped out of it.

"Adrian! You used compulsion on me!!" I yelled over the thundering music. I walked over and raised my hand to slap him, but then I felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him...

"Oh, Adrian," I sighed, falling into his arms. I crushed my mouth to his, and he forced my lips open. He bit my lower lip, making me moan. I felt a slight tug on my shoulder, and then Eddie ripped me off of him.

"What the fuck, Adrian?" He yelled.

"Wait...I love him..." I said.

"No, you don't. You love Dimitri." He said. It was like a bucket of water over my face.

"_Adrian fucking Ivashkov!! _What the hell? You _know _that Dimitri is my boyfriend. And you took advantage of me!! What the fuck?" I yelled, flailing out at him. He cringed back.

"I...I'm sorry." He said before getting up and walking out the door, presumably to the car.

I sat down and put my hand in my face.

"Rose, it's ok." Said Lissa. "He used compulsion. You couldn't help it." She soothed, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, Rose, the bastard used compulsion." Said Eddie. "Come on, let's go to the car." He said, helping me up.

When we got back to the academy, I quickly walked up to my dorm, and started crying.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri,"

**Oooh...bad, bad Adrian!!! ):( Ah, well, she's gonna save Dimka soon!**

**Sorry, this wasn't my best chapter, but I tried!! next one will be better, I swear! :)**

**Again, if you want to be in the story, PM or review with your name, what you want to be (moroi, strigoi, guardian, novice...and if you are a royal or something.) attitude, what you look like..etc.**

**SO REVIEW!!! NOW!!!!!**


	10. chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN!!!!  
Yay! A new chapter! Sorry for not updating in a bit...oh well! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!**

**AVERY POV**

I watched the city slide by through the nearly black windows. Tasha and Reed were on either side of me, and Simon was driving.

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked Tasha.

"Positive. Are we nearly there, Simon?" I asked.

"Yes. About ten more minutes," He said.

I felt that guy - Dimitri's - phone vibrate, and flipped it open. _1 new message, _it said. _Roza. _Ah. That stupid nickname for Rose.

**You better let Dimitri go. Now.**

Oh, not a chance. But then, this was a plan to get both Dimitri and Rose. Simon got his phone, I tell Rose we have him, she comes to save him. We, of course, will overpower her and Dimitri will come to her rescue, then Tasha can have him. I really don't understand her infatuation with him, but he will make a good ally.

**You know my conditions. **I replied.

**I will hunt you down. You will wish you were never born. **Intimidating? Not really.

**I find that hard to believe. Goodbye. **I flipped the phone shut and glanced out the window. We had just arrived at the hotel.

"Avery. I smell...another Strigoi." Said Reed. I sniffed the air, and, sure enough...there was another Strigoi near by.

I opened the door and stepped into the luxurious hotel lobby, and, across the room, I saw a Strigoi with dark hair walk across the room toward me.

**ROSE POV**

I stayed in my room that next day, appalled at what I had done, afraid for what I had to do. Would I get there in time to save Dimitri? Did I even have a chance at survival? I just didn't know. It was all so...confusing. It was times like now that I longed for Dimitri - so much that it hurt. Why, why did he get captured? Why him? I heard a light knock on the door.

"Go away." I said, loudly enough for whoever was at the door to hear.

"Rose? It's me, Lissa. Can I come in?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." I said. I flipped over on my bed, facing away from the door. I heard Lissa walk over hesitantly.

"Are...are you ok?" She asked.

"No."

"Can you talk about it?"

"I...well..." I couldn't tell her. She would insist on helping, and what kind of guardian would I be if I put her in that kind of danger?

"I just...I feel awful about last night. Like...like I betrayed Dimitri somehow." I felt a tear slip from my eye. Damn, I hated crying.

"Rose, Adrian did that. Not you. Stop beating yourself up about it! Dimitri would understand." She paused. "It was Adrian...right?"

"Of course it was that bastard! Do you think I would honestly kiss him if I had a choice? No."

"Ok. Sorry." She looked down. "Rose...something else is wrong. I can feel it." She said.

"Nothing. Nothing else is wrong. Hey, we go to Missoula later, right?" I tried to sound happy.

"Yeah...you're right. I'm just imagining things. It's lunchtime, so let's go eat, ok? I'm starving." Her stomach growled for emphasis.

"Ok, Liss." I sat up and followed her out the door.

----

I saw my mom across the cafeteria talking to two other guardians - one had long, midnight hair and the other had long red wavy hair. I told Lissa I would be right back, and walked over to the trio.

"Mom?" I asked. "Who are they?"

"Oh, hello, Rose. This is Melanie Moone," She gestured to the girl with long black hair and violet eyes, "And this is Clarissa Jordan." She pointed to the redhead, who had emerald green eyes. They were both very...almost exotic? But pretty. "They've just been assigned to the school."

"Hey...don't I know you guys?" I said. They looked really, really familiar.

"I don't know, do you?" Asked the redhead, Clarissa. She was sarcastic. I liked her already.

"Wait...did you go here a few years ago?" That was it. They were seniors when I was a freshman.

"Yeah. Oh, yeah! I remember you." Said Melanie. I remembered she was a lot like me.

"Oh...you're the girl that, like, escaped with Dragomir, right? Cool. Must've been fun." Said Clarissa.

I laughed. "Yeah..."

My mom cleared her throat. "Anyway, they are some of the best guardians, and they will be accompanying you and your friends to Missoula."

"Cool." I said. I said goodbye and went to sit back down.

**Hehehe! Sorry it's kinda short! Oh well! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Oh and I will accept ideas.**

**And, Roza-Belikov24, the strigoi is you, just so you know, and Clarissa is SonoraSundance1028 and Melanie is Rozablood, just so you know! :)**

**Sorry about the crappy chapter, I've been pretty busy, but I tried!! :) **

**NOW REVIEW!!!!!! *or the russian gets it!***


	11. Chapter 8 :

**ChApTeR eIgHt!**

**YaY!!! hAhA tYpInG lIkE tHiS iS fUn...**

**lol I am kidding about killing the Russian!!! I couldn't take the sexy russian god...lol!! Thanks again to all who reviewed!! Luv yall!!**

**Oh, this is around the time Lissa, Rose, Eddie, Christian, Mia, Melanie, and Clarissa leave for Missoula.**

**DIMITRI POV**

Dammit. Damn that Strigoi. All I had wanted to do was pick up the ring, get to court, and see Roza in a week. But, of course, something had to happen, and humans had to witness the "brutal" attack, and they thought I was "hurt." I was laying in a hospital bed, extremely annoyed. A nurse walked in.

"Hello Mr..." She checked her clipboard. "Bel...Bell-y-kove?"

"Belikov." I corrected. "Look, I'm not really hurt, so can I please leave?"

"Um, Mr. Bellykov," She still had trouble pronouncing it. "From the account of the man that called us, you took some pretty bad hits."

"Yeah, well, I can handle a lot more than most people." Although I did have a few cuts and bruises, it was nothing I couldn't handle. I've had a lot worse. It happens when you're a guardian.

"Um..."

"Look, I'm going to leave whether you want me to or not."

She got a determined look on her face. "Oh, no you're not!" She pressed a button, calling security, I presumed, and I quickly scanned the room. I saw a large window on my left, and I swiftly grabbed my coat and jogged over to it, popping the latch and swinging my legs over. I gave the astounded security guards a sarcastic "bye" and jumped out the window. It was about two stories up, and I landed easily. Sure, my "escape" was a little overdone...but Roza had rubbed off on me. I hailed a cab to the mall; I needed to pick up the ring.

When I walked into Tiffany's, the saleslady said, "There you are! We were starting to worry you got cold feet!"

I smiled. "No, not with my Roza." She bent and got the ring from some unseen safe. She handed me the light blue box, and I pinched the lid and opened it, not touching the ring, but making sure it was perfect for my Roza...my Roza. I liked how that sounded. "Sorry I was a bit late,"

"Of course. You made a wonderful selection."

"Thank you. It's perfect." I said goodbye and walked out of the store, about to go get a new phone, but my stomach had been growling for ages, so I went to go eat.

**A little bitty author note from moi!!**

**Ok, so I think you guys realized that Avery does _not _have Dimitri, but Avery wants revenge on Rose, and Tasha is in their little clan so she wants to turn Dimitri. So Avery had Simon steal Dimitri's cellphone so she could lure Rose to her. Dimitri, of course, will buy a phone and call Rose like, as she walks to meet Avery, so he will come to the rescue!! (maybe, i'm just giving a diagram.) Ok, so, back to the story!!**

**ROSE POV**

Melanie, Clarissa, Lissa, Eddie, Mia, Christian and I all walked to the van, prepared to shop in Missoula. And I, of course, had a plan to save Dimitri.

Melanie and Clarissa had wanted to help after they overheard Eddie and I talking. Clarissa was going to stay with Christian, Lissa and Mia while Melanie, Eddie and I take the van to Bismarck. I hoped to ambush the Strigoi, and save both Dimitri and me. Lissa climbed into the car next to me, and I felt a twinge if pain; the last time we had gone to Missoula, I had been sitting so close to Dimitri...I even fell asleep on him. We...had talked about how awful being a Strigoi would be...and we promised to kill the other if that happened, and, if it did, I planned to uphold that promise. But...how I missed Dimitri...it was like the oxygen was gone. I needed him, he needed me. We were meant for each other.

Lissa snapped me out of my thoughts. "Rose? Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just...tired." I lied. I had been getting a lot of sleep, preparing for this. It was 11:00 at night, Moroi time. Lissa settled into Christian's shouler, satisfied with my answer, and closed her eyes. Through the bond, I felt excitement about the trip; we had barely spent any time together in a while. I felt guilty, but, if it came between Lissa and Dimitri...well, it would be him every time.

*~*~*~*

"Ok, guys!" Said Clarissa. We had just pulled up to a restaurant. I looked at Eddie and Melanie and gave them a small nod. It was time. We walked in with Clarissa, Lissa, Christian and Mia, who had been talking the whole time. She had been really excited to see us, and, honestly, I did consider her a friend now, because of Spokane. Once everyone had ordered, Eddie excused himself to the bathroom. Then me, then Melanie. I climbed back into the car, and Melanie soon followed with the keys.

"Ok. You guys ready?" She asked. I had a silver stake that Dimitri had given me a while ago as a present, and Eddie had jacked one of the school's. Melanie had her own.

We were ready.

I sighed. "Yes. Definitely." Eddie nodded in agreement.

We started down the road to Bismarck.

**AVERY POV**

This new Strigoi...Khristina...she was Russian, and it seemed she got whatever she wanted. She was an old and powerful Strigoi, and she wanted to help us. I think. It was hard to tell with her. But, eventually, we accepted her help and she provided us with some information.

This would be easier than I thought.

**Phew! I am done writing the chapter! Now, go review!!! **

**NOW!!!!! **

**Liked it? **

**LOOOVED it?**

**Well then REVIEW!!! **

**The button calls 2 u... :)**


	12. Bismarck

**CHAPTER NINE!!  
YAY!!! NEW CHAPTER!!! DON'T FORGET 2 REVIEW!!!**

**AVERY POV**

Everything was in place. Simon and I were waiting in the middle of the alley, towards the back, and Tasha, Reed and Khristina were hidden for backup. We were going to get her, and I was going to make her suffer. I heard footfalls approaching and my muscles tensed in anticipation. This would be _fun._

**ROSE POV**

I had fallen asleep soon after we got in the car; but I dreamed of Dimitri.

_I looked up, and saw Dimitri, with his hair damp and curling at the ends, like he had just gotten out of the shower. My hand flew to my mouth, and I ran at him and locked my arms around him and buried my head in his chest. _

_"Dimitri," I sighed. It was so good to see him, to know he was safe._

_He chuckled and stroked my hair. "Hi, Roza. What's the matter?" _

_"Nothing." I said. I wanted to enjoy the moment...even if it was just a dream. _

_"Are you sure?" He asked, ever so persistent._

_"I just...missed you." I said._

_"I was in the shower, my love." He joked._

_"I know." He tilted my face up to kiss me...and my surroundings changed into a garden...it looked really familiar...and then I saw Adrian._

_"What the hell do you want, Adrian?" I snapped. He had ruined a nearly perfect dream._

_"To...apologize. I had no right to do what I did." He said, actually sounding serious._

_"You sure as hell didn't!! Now let me out!!" I yelled. I did not want to see him ever again._

_"I...ok. Just know that I'm sorry...and I never want to hurt you." The garden slowly faded away and my eyes snapped open._

"What?" I asked, disoriented.

"Oh. Rose. You're awake," Said Eddie. "We're almost there. Like five minutes." He said.

"Oh. Ok." I looked back and saw that Melanie was still asleep.

When we parked in the mall's parking lot, we woke up Melanie and I shakily stepped out of the car to get some fresh air. I was feeling major butterflies - the bad kind. I was worried I would start hyperventilating out of fear. I couldn't lose Dimitri.

Melanie yawned. "Let's go." She said.

"Yeah." Said Eddie. They started off at a brisk pace, and, right as we approached the alley, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw Dimitri's number. Good. Now I could find out who the Strigoi was.

"Good you finally had the courage to call me, you cowardly bastard." I spat.

"Roza?" Asked Dimitri's voice.

"_Dimitri?_" I yelled into the phone. "But...you...what?"

"Roza, what's the matter?" It was Dimitri. I had no doubt about it.

"You...were captured. By Strigoi."

"Roza, a Strigoi took my phone...oh, no. Rose, where are you exactly?" He said, putting the pieces together.

"In Bismarck. In an alley next to the mall. Saving you-" But I was cut off, because a Strigoi had pulled me back into the shadowed area.

"Rose!" I heard Eddie yell. I heard a thud and some muted voices, and I assumed that Eddie had staked a Strigoi. The one who had me had it's arm around my neck.

"Ok," I said, gasping for air. "Who the hell are you?"

"You don't remember me, Rose?" Asked a cold voice. "I'm Tasha Ozera."

**DIMITRI POV**

"In Bismarck. In an alley next to the mall saving you-" Said Rose as she was cut off. By what? A Strigoi? I had to save her. Nothing, nothing was going to take her from me. I sprinted down the stairs and ran over to the alley where I saw Eddie Castile staking a Strigoi.

"Castile!" I yelled. He did a double-take when he saw me.

"How..." He started. "Never mind. A Strigoi just got Rose."

"What? Which way did he go?" Eddie pointed to the back of the alley.

"That way." I swiftly turned around, and came face to face with another Strigoi. He looked as if he had been Moroi before, so I was able to stake him with ease. He fell to the ground, and I continued down the alley, searching for Rose. I barely heard footsteps behind me, and I spun around, stake out, and almost staked Melanie Moone. I had heard about her, but never met her. She motioned for me to be quiet, and then waved me to follow her. I did, assuming she would help. We turned a corner and saw two female Strigoi, and Tasha Ozera was approaching, holding Rose.

"Go around the other way," I mouthed to Melanie, "And go for the one who was Moroi. I'll get Tasha." She nodded, and moved silently to the other side of the alley. I slipped out of the shadows and pulled Tasha back by her hair. She fell with a yell, and Rose collapsed on the ground. I quickly pinned Tasha.

"Could you really kill me, Dimka?" She asked.

"Yes." If she was going to hurt Rose, she was as good as dead to me.

"N-" She started as I drove my stake through her heart. The life faded from her eyes, and I quickly ran over to Rose.

"Roza," I breathed, "Are you ok?" I pulled her into my arms and into a passionate kiss. Her arms locked around my neck, but I pushed her away after about ten seconds. "Sorry, love, but there are two more Strigoi here." She nodded in understanding, and I helped her to her feet. She took out my old stake - the one I had given her - and analyzed the situation. Melanie was facing off with one of the Strigoi, and I didn't see the body of the other one, so I assumed she ran off.

"Avery." Rose said, glaring at the Strigoi.

"You!" She screamed, pushing past Melanie and coming at Rose. She managed to knock me out of the way and throw Rose into a wall.

Unacceptable.

I ran at her, pulled her off of Rose, and staked her. No one hurt my Roza.

No one.

**ROSE POV**

It hurt everywhere. I was on the edge of unconsciousness when I saw Dimitri run over to me, after staking Avery.

"Dimitri..." I sighed. My vision was blurring, and he was frantic.

"Roza, Rose! Roza, do not leave me. Oh, God, Roza, wake up!" He picked me up and I heard him talking with Melanie. I saw some fire about ten feet away, and I assumed they burned another one of the Strigoi. All of a sudden, it was like a switch flipped, and I was alert again. I burst into sobs, clinging to Dimitri's shirt.

"Dimitri!" I said. I had thought he was dead or being hurt for so long. It had been killing me.

"Oh, God, Roza," He said, setting me down before pulling me into a kiss. It was filled with love and desire and the taste of sweet reunion. Tears were still flowing down my cheeks, but they were out of joy now, joy that I could finally be with the man I loved. After a few minutes, we broke apart, breathing heavily. He pressed his forehead to mine, and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, Roza." He said.

"I love you too, Dimitri. God I love you, so much." I kissed him again, but Melanie cleared her throat. Dimitri sighed and picked me up again.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think your ankle is hurt." He said. I poked it.

"Ow!" How did he know that? "You're right." We walked over to where Eddie had just staked a Strigoi. He was sitting on a bench, breathing heavily.

"Rose!" He said when he saw us.

**DIMITRI POV**

"Hey, Eddie." She said.

"Is she ok?" He asked me.

"Yes. Her ankle is hurt, though, so we'll get it checked on when...we get back to the academy?" I asked Melanie the last part.

"Yeah. And we need to pick up Clarissa, Lissa, Christian, and Mia. But they're in Missoula, so that's a while from now.

"Ok." I set Rose carfully in the back seat, then climbed in after her.

"Hey, comrade," She teased. Eddie got in the row in front of us, and Rose decided to sit on my lap.

"I missed you," She said, looking down.

"I know. I missed you too." So, so much. It had hurt sometimes.

"Let's never, never be separated again, ok?" She suggested.

"Sounds great." I leaned in to kiss her.

**phew! that was a long chapter!! did you like it? Sorry it took a while to update!! **

**oh, and the story is not over!! trust me!! it has a few more chapters left!!**

**AND LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!! **


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

**Thanks 2 all who reviewed!**

**DIMITRI POV**

Roza was asleep in my lap as the van pulled into the academy's driveway. I didn't want to wake her, so I carried her to her dorm, and laid her down on her bed. I peeled teh sheets back and crawled in with her. Lissa had, of course, healed Rose's ankle almost as soon as she had gotten in the car, so Roza was ok. I had nothing to worry about.

Right?

Then why was I so nervous? About asking her to be my wife? She would, right? God, I loved her. So much. I draped my arm across her waist and drifted off to sleep too.

**LISSA POV**

Rose was so unpredictable. First, she doesn't tell me what the hell is going on, then she runs off to Bismarck to save Dimitri, who was never in any danger! Ugh. I wished she told me more stuff. Christian was walking me back to my dorm.

"CHRISTINA!!" Yelled a female voice.

"Oh, no," Said Christian. "It's my sister." He sighed and tried to turn around.

"No! I want to meet her!" I said. I giggled. "Why did she call you Christina?"

"Because if you flip the 'n' and the 'a' it becomes Christina!" Said his sister.

Christian groaned. "Why are you here, Kadence?" He said.

"Because I just graduated and felt like seeing my baby bro!" She loved to tease Christian! She had the same icy blue eyes as Christian, but her hair was light blond with black streaks...it was really interesting, and very pretty. She had long, dark eyelashes and full pink lips.

"Kadence, you are three months older than me. It's not that much." Said Christian. Kadence stuck out her hand to me. "Hi. I'm Kadence Ozera, Christina's sister." I shook it.

"Stop calling me that!" Said Christian. Kadence ignored him. "You're Lissa Dragomir, right? Chrissy's girlfriend?" I nodded.

"I didn't know Christian had a sister," I admitted.

"Oh, I'm his half sister." She said. "But I lived with Tasha Ozera most of my life." Said Kadence.

"Who's your other parent?" I asked. Gossip like this was always interesting.

"Um..." A light blush came to her cheeks. Just then Clarissa walked up.

"Hey, you guys, have you seen Dimitri or Rose?" She asked.

"No, but I think they went up to Rose's dorm." I said.

"Oooh," Said Kadence. "Spicy." Christian just looked at her.

"Kadence, Rose was asleep." I chided.

"Whatever. Hey," She said, looking at Eddie, who was walking across the quad, "Who's the hunky guardian?"

"Oh, that's Eddie." I said. She walked over to Eddie and started talking to him. I could already tell that she liked him, and he liked her, even though they had just met. Good. He deserved a girlfriend.

"O...kay?" Said Clarissa. "Anyways, Kirova just wanted me to find out where Rose was. Should I tell her about Belikov?"

"Um...yeah. She'll probably find out anyway." I said.

"Come on, Lissa." Said Christian. It was really late, our time, and he wanted to go to sleep. I nodded and he walked me back to my dorm.

**ROSE POV**

I yawned, attempting to stretch my arms out, but after five inches they came into contact with Dimitri's face. He was snoring lightly, and his arm was draped around my waist. I snuggled into his chest, bliss spreading through me that he was here, with me. But I had to go see Lissa, so I carefully crept out of bed and put my hair up, then slipped out the door.

---

"Lissa?" I asked, knocking on her door. There was a muffled thud, then some footsteps, and a very disgruntled Lissa opened the door. Her hair was everywhere, and she still had her makeup on.

"What? Oh! Hi, Rose. Can we maybe do this another time?" She asked.

"Fine. Whatever. After school tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, whateverbye." She rushed the last words, wanting to get back to sleep.

Great. There goes my waste of time. I wandered back to my dorm, wanting Dimitri, but all I got was a stinking note.

_Roza, _

_Meet me at the cabin._

_Love,_

_D_

I felt butterflies at the aspect of the cabin. I pulled on some jeans, a t-shirt, and my old, comfy sneakers, and headed for my window. I silently unlatched it and crawled out, my feet inches away from the ledge. I dropped down, grabbing the ledge, then down to the ground. I quickly looked for any guardians, saw none, and headed for the cabin.

**DIMITRI POV**

Oh, God. I was so, so nervous. What would she say? Pull yourself together, Dimitri. I told myself. She's meant for you. Don't screw this up.

I heard the door squeak open, and Roza, my own personal goddess, walked in.

"Roza," I breathed, kissing her. I looked into her eyes for a minute, then knelt to the ground. Her eyes widened as she guessed what I was about to do.

"Roza..." I reached into my pocket, and retrieved the ring. "Roza, will you marry me?"

**Awww! How cute!! **

**Let's all imagine Dimka proposing to us, shall we? *Imagines dreamily***

**Oh, well, it could happen!! **

**Especially if u click the green button!!**

**Click it!!**


	14. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Sorry about the cliffy you guys! heres chapter eleven!**

**ROSE POV**

My breathing hitched. "I...Dimitri..." The rational part of my knew that this could only go badly. But I told that part of my mind to shut the hell up. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes!!" I flew into his arms. "Yes," I breathed.

"Thank you, my Roza." He said into my hair. "Do you want to see the ring?" I nodded, and he handed me the little box. I opened it, and, nestled into the velvet, was a beautiful diamond on a thin silver band. I drew my breath in, and Dimitri took the ring out, sliding it on my finger. I lifted it up, and I saw a faint glint of something on the side. It looked like Russian.

"What does that say?" I asked.

"My life," He said, kissing my forehead. "My love," He kissed the tip of my nose. "_My _Roza." He kissed me passionately on the mouth.

Then we began where we left off the first time.

**LISSA POV**

After Rose left, I stumbled back to my bed, but I couldn't go to sleep. The realization of everything slowly began to sink in.

Rose was leaving me for...Dimitri. That was why she was so enthusiastic about going to court.

So she could be with Dimitri, because he was going to work there.

How could she? I was her best friend, ever since kindergarden. She had known Belikov for...not even a year. How could she?

It was so unfair.

I deserved her more, needed her more.

Dimitri had to know that.

And he would.

**ROSE POV**

I was laying against Dimitri's chest in the cabin. He had his arms around me, and I had the ring on my finger. There was no way I could be any happier than I was.

But, of course, happiness never lasts long for me.

I felt huge waves of jealousy coming from Lissa. But...from what? I went into her mind.

It...was about Dimitri? Oh, no. She was going to do something...she didn't know what yet, but something to break us apart. For a second, I thought it was spirit's side effects...but this time, I wasn't so sure.

What was I going to do? Would she _really _make me choose?

I hoped not, because, like I said before, it would always be Dimitri.

"Roza, we have to go to training..." Said Dimitri.

"Really? How long have we been in here?"

"A while. Not that I minded..." He trailed off , kissing me.

"Hmm..." I agreed.

"Roza..." He started. "We have to go..."

"Says who?" I asked playfully.

"You have a good point..."

Just then there was the sound of the door handle being turned. Dimitri's eyes locked on mine.

"The closet," He breathed. I nodded, grabbing my bra, panties, and tshirt as a went. Dimitri pushed me in the rest of the way and shut the door behind us. Dimitri helped me put clothes back on, then the intruder spoke.

"Rose?" Asked...Lissa?

I froze. "Is that..." Asked Dimitri. I nodded. He had luckily grabbed his jeans, so he put them on swiftly.

I opened the door a crack. "Lissa?" I hissed into the darkness.

"Rose!" She exclaimed. "Why are you in the closet?"

"Because I didn't know it was you at the door. How did you know I was here?"

"Well, why would you hide if it's just you? Why were you in here anway? Um, I kept hearing you saying 'the cabin' in the van."

"Oh. And...um...it isn't just me, Liss." She looked down, and saw Dimitri's boxers and shirt.

"Rose...who else is here?" She sounded hurt.

"Um...well, Dimitri..." I said.

"What? Rose!" She scolded.

"Oh my God, Lissa. You're seriously criticizing me on this? Don't act like I don't know about you, Christian, and the chapel." I felt Dimitri's hand on my waist.

"Fine! It's just, you never tell me anything anymore! Why do you love him more than me?" She whined.

"Lissa, I don't love him more than you." Lie. Total, total lie, because I knew Dimitri would always come first for me. But I wouldn't tell her that.

"Then why are you leaving me for him?" She said. I saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm not! Lissa, we're all going to be in court. It's ok, you get Christian, me, and college. You should be happy Lissa. If you can't be, then I'm sorry. Just leave."

"Fine!" She said angrily. She stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

I sighed. "Great. Now my best friend hates me." I said. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, my Roza."

"Don't be. I wouldn't take back any of what happened." I paused. "I am marrying you, and there is nothing she can do about it."

"I like the sound of that," He kissed my hair. "But we really should go."

"Ok." I said. I pulled on my jeans, and Dimitri got fully dressed, and we walked out the door, to the gym, hand in hand.

**Uh oh...Lissa's getting angry...ahh!! **

**can dimka take her? review if you think so!!!**

**review review!!  
CLICK TEH BUTTON!!**

**CLICK IT!!!**

**HEEHEHEHEHEEHE**

**THIS IS SOPHIE **

**I WROTE THIS PART**

**AND I JUST HAD A LOOOTTT OF MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AHHAHAAHAHAHAHH**

**REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ):) **


	15. Chapter 12

**chapter twelve!**

**HOLA guys!!!!!! Thanks 4 all the awesome reviews!!! XD They make me happy!!!!!!!!**

"Watch it, Rose," Said Dimitri as we were sparring. I had let my guard down, and he had taken the advantage to push me onto the mat. He was hovering over me.

I took advantage of the opportunity and kissed him, for a distraction. He immediately responded, drawing me against him. Perfect. I flipped us over so that I was on top.

"I win." I declared, kissing him again.

"Foul play," He muttered. I let him up.

"Good practice today, Roza." He said. "Want to go for a cooldown? 3 laps around the field?" He said. I nodded, taking off out the door. He followed close behind. Then we saw the weirdest thing; Eddie was making out with some girl...she looked unfamiliar. She had blond hair, with black lowlights...

"Eddie!" I called. His head snapped up.

"What?" He asked, disoriented.

"Who's your friend?" I said, kind of sarcastic.

"Um...this is Kadence." He said. Kadence peeked around Eddie's shoulder and waved at Dimitri and I.

"Hi! I'm Kadence, Christian's half sister." She said.

"Christian's half...Oh! You're the one that Lissa was talking to." I said.

"Yep."

"Rose, let's go." Said Dimitri.

"Okay." I said. I waved bye to Eddie and Kadence.

"I'm so glad her finally has someone," I said.

"Mm." Dimitri agreed.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Just...the future. Lissa, mostly. If she doesn't approve...will you go through with it?"

"Of course, Dimitri. I...you come first for me." He stopped, pulling me to him.

"Rose, if you don't mean that..." He started.

"I do." I said immediately.

"Okay. Roza, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

"Love." I said simply. "Crazy, reckless...amazing love, that has no right to be where it is. We shouldn't be together...yet we are."

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name it would smell just as sweet." He quoted. **(virtual cookies to whoever guesses what that's from!!)**

"That..." I started. "Makes no sense. But it has my name in it, so it must be nice."

He laughed. "Oh, Rose. Maybe that wasn't the right quote. You aren't very sweet."

"You're right." I paused. "I'm _spicy."_

"Oh, Roza." He rolled his eyes, tilting my face up. "It is what makes me love you." He turned thoughtful. "Although you have you're sweet moments."

"Hey, I try." I said. He kissed me.

"Would you have preferred 'and so the lion fell in love with the lamb?'"

"Ew, no. No Twilight or gay Edward Cullen."

"Oh, Rose."

"You say that alot, you know."

"I know."

---

"So Kirova let you have your job back?" I asked conversationally. We were in my dorm, and Dimitri was helping me with my homework.

"Until you graduate." He said. "That one's 34." He said, correcting my homework.

"Thanks." I paused. "When...when do you want to have the wedding?" I said.

"Whenever you do. I want to make you happy."

"Okay...what about the day after?" I suggested.

"Sounds perfect." He said.

"And...I'll talk to Lissa, we can go dress shopping." I grimaced internally; she was still mad.

"Okay. I love you, my sweet Rose."

"Me, too."

**Hello again! Review please!  
**

**Sorry it was so short, I lacked inspiration and a certain someone (cough ForgetEdwardIWantDimitri cough cough) forced me 2 do it!!**

**lol review and try to guess at the quote!!**

**luv yall!!**

**REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Heyy, Liv here! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!! 66!! That's alot!! :D Let's try for a hundred, shall we?  
Luv yall!**

**ROSE POV**

I had fallen asleep last night with Dimitri. We hadn't _done_ anything**, **we just slept. And it was nice, just to have him near me. God, I loved him, so much. But I had to talk with Lissa, to try and fix our friendship, because I selfishly wanted both of them. I woke up early in the morning, around 5:30 Moroi time. Lissa had just woken up, I could tell through the bond. She was also a bit calmer.

"Come on, Rose," I told myself. "You can do this." I crawled out of bed, making sure Dimitri was still asleep, and pulled on some jeans, converse, and a tanktop. I saw Dimitri's sweatshirt - the one with Cyrillic writing on it - and put it on. It held many wonderful memories for me, it would give me strength. I laughed quietly. I was worried about talking with Lissa-the biggest marshmallow on the planet! I took a deep breath and climbed out the window. I didn't want to be caught wandering the halls this early. I tripped and landed on a spiky bush, and I think I slightly twisted my ankle.

"Shit!" I said rather loudly. I heard Dimitri stirring, and soon after saw his head look down at me.

"Roza?" He asked, looking concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just going to see Lissa, and I didn't want to get caught." I explained. "So I jumped out the window like the ninja I am and landed on this damn bush. I don't think it likes me." I said.

He laughed. "Oh, Roza. Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." I said. He nodded, shutting the window. I quickly stood up and hobbled silently over to the Moroi dorms. I climbed up to Lissa's window and knocked on it.

"Ah!" She gasped. "Oh. It's you." She said when she saw me. "Go away."

"Lissa, we need to talk." I said. It was really uncomfortable, clinging to the window sill.

"Why? I know the truth. I know you love him more."

I took a breath. "I don't. Lissa, I love you equally in different ways."

She hesitated, then opened the window for me to climb in. "I..." She said, unsure of what to do.

"Please don't do this, Liss. We're bonded, and we're best friends! Do you really want to lose what we have?"

"No. You're right. I'm sorry," She pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok. But...I also wanted to ask you something,"

"What?"

"Can...can we go to Missoula for my...wedding stuff?" I asked.

"Wedding?! What wedding?!" She exclaimed.

I held out my left hand. "Dimitri proposed yesterday!" I said.

"No way! Yes! We can go tomorrow, because we still need to get your graduation dress, too! And Adrian can take Dimitri to get his tux, and I'll get the bridesmaid's dresses...who are the bridesmaids? And the guestlist?" She asked.

"Geez, it's like you're a wedding planner or something!" I snickered. "Um, you're the maid of honor, and Mia, Melanie, and Clarissa can be the bridesmaids."

She nodded. "What about a color scheme?"

"Red."

"Red?"

"Yeah, like different shades of red...and gold!" I said. It would be pretty.

"Ok. And what about the date?"

"A few days after graduation."

"I can pull it off." She said, smiling.

"Thanks, Liss!" I hugged her. "I have to go, though, I have training this morning." I made a face for her benefit.

"Ok! Bye!" I climbed back out the window and ran - painfully - back to my dorm. Why hadn't I had Lissa heal that? Oh, well. I took the stairs this time, instead of the window. I unlicked my door and heard water running. Dimitri was in the shower.

I snuck into the bathroom, peeling off my clothes and wrapping a towel around myself. "Mind if I join you?" I asked.

He startled. "Oh, um, of course, Roza." I let the towel drop and pulled back the curtains, admiring my Russian god. He washed my hair for me, gently massaging my scalp, and we had a soap fight. When we walked out, we were both covered in bubbles.

I blew one off of my nose. "Nice, job, comrade. Can that count for today's training?" He bent to retrieve a towel from the cabinet.

"Sorry, Roza. You can't stake anything with bubbles." I laughed; I loved this carefree side of him. He gently toweled me off, and I him. He went to get his clothes and get dressed, and I locked him out of the bathroom so I could do my hair and makeup. I blowdried it, flipping the ends up with care, then I remembered I just had training. "Crap," I muttered. Instead, I pulled it into a sloppy bun, sticking a headband in it and leaving it half wet. I pulled on some sweatpants and I white tshirt and walked into my room, only to find a note from Dimitri.

_Roza,_

_If you are reading this, you are late for training. _

_So I expect extra laps and sparring time. _

_Sorry!_

_Love,_

_Dimitri._

I moaned. I hated running, even though it had been useful in the past. But it still sucked. I slipped on my old, comfy converse and headed out the door.

**Hey again! I don't really have an author's note here, just review!! XD**

**Liv**


	17. Chapter 14

**Hey peoples! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a month. Here is chapter 14!**

**ROSE POV**

I pushed the door to the gym open, to find Dimitri sprawled out on the mats. "Ten laps, Roza," he said. I sighed, and turned back around and headed out the door.

"Damn Russian." I muttered. I was tired, and I hated running. I saw Eddie talking to some little Dhampirs, and jogged over to him.

"Hey, Eddie," I said. He looked up from the little boy that was attempting to punch him. He put a hand on his face and held him back. "getting beat up by some toddlers, are we?" I joked.

"No. I was teaching them how to throw a punch," He said. The little boy kept flailing his arms at Eddie.

"Wike this, Eddie?" asked another little boy, kicking him in the leg.

"Ow! No, you use your_ hands _Andrew, not your feet..." he said, rubbing his shin. The little boys all yelled and started massacring Eddie. I laughed out loud, and left Eddie to deal with the three year olds. I finished my laps in under five minutes, eager to spar with Dimitri. I burst through the door in a dramatic entrance.

"I'm baaack!" I said, imitating that creepy voice from some movie I couldn't remember. Dimitri looked up from his book, stood up, and slipped off his duster.

"Good, Rose, under five minutes. I'm impressed," he lunged at me, but I barely had time to react and folded to the ground. He hadn't anticipated that, so he kept flying forward until he hit a wall. "Ow." He muttered.

"Dimitri! Are you okay?" I asked, running over to him. His forehead was bleeding a little, nothing major, but I never got to take care of him, so I used the opportunity. "Comrade, I'm no doctor, but I think you _might _bleed to death." he glared up at me.

"Very funny, Roza." He held a hand to his head. I ripped off a shred from my shirt and dabbed his forehead with it.

"Better?" I asked. He sighed, but nodded. I bent and kissed his forehead. "Good. Everyone knows that kisses make everything better," I said. He chuckled, placing his hand on top of mine that was still on his forehead.

"Roza...would you...like to go to the end-of-the-year dance...with me?" he asked, looking down.

"Embarrassed, Comrade?" I said.

"I, um...I've never really asked out anyone to...a dance." he admitted.

"It's okay. Yes, I would love to go with you! What's the theme?" I said.

"It's a masquerade." he said.

"Oh, that will be fun! Lissa and I are shopping later, and you can come too..." I trailed off. I had a lot of good thing lined up. My question was, where was the bad? There was always bad in my life. But I would ignore that for now. "Are you gonna make it, Comrade?" I asked.

"Yes, Roza, I think I'll live." he said. I laughed, grabbing my gym bag.

"Bye, Dimitri. I love you," I said, walking out the door to get changed for a day of guarding Christian. My last day, in fact...I would miss the little Pyro. I quickly walked back into my room, changed my ripped t-shirt, dropped off my gym bag, and headed for Christian's room. I waited outside the door for ten minutes, and when he _still _hadn't come out, I banged on the door. "Ozera! Hey! Wake up, if you're asleep!" I yelled. A few seconds later, I heard muffled footsteps. Christian opened the door, in a t-shirt and boxers, his hair rumpled.

"Rose," he started. "It's _Saturday." _He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shit. Seriously?" So I woke up for _nothing_? He nodded.

"Yep. Now go away." He started to close the door.

"But it's my last day to guard you!" I said.

"Come back later. I might text you, if I wake up." He swung the door closed. I huffed, and stormed back to my dorm, pissed I didn't get my earned sleep. I kicked off my shoes and crawled back into bed.

_She's fireburnin', fireburnin' on the dancefloor, _

_That little shawty's fireburnin' on the dancefloor,_

_She's fireburnin' fireburnin' on the dancefloor,_

_That little shawty..._

Christian's ringtone. I chose it for two reasons. One: I thought of him as a girl. Two: The song included fire. He loved fire, the pyro.

I picked up the phone, hitting silent, and looked at the screen.

_WAKE UP NOW!_

_-C_

It said. Wonderful. I looked at the clock...he had let me sleep for fifteen minutes? Ugh. This was why I hated him. I ran a brush through my hair, pulled it back up, and walked back to Christian's dorm...but I saw two of the Guardian's dressed as Strigoi creeping towards Christian's door.

"Damn," I muttered. I could never get a break.

**Hey again, guys! I hope you liked it, and please review! **

**:D **


	18. Chapter 15

**Holla!!! So it's been like 3 months since I've UDed...sorry!! I hope you like this chap. I thought it was pretty funny...enjoy! Review! And thanks so much to the awesome people who somehow found this in the back of the VA section and fav'd it!! I appreciate it! SO enjoy!**

Being the sneaky bitch that I am, I climbed onto a rafter on the ceiling, bringing my legs back to kick Stan in the head. Oh, he would never see it coming...he he. I was good at holding grudges - and Stan was at the top of my hit list. The bitch gave me detention a while ago. Several times. So Stan could suck it -

"Ahhh!" I yelled as someone yanked me down from my ninja perch. I landed on something hard, yet soft - like a sculpted torso. I looked up and stared straight at Dimitri. It wasn't a bad position, really - me on top of him - but whatever. I had ass to kick. And Dimitri was dressed in black... "Traitor!" I yelled as I shoved my hand forward, successfully socking him in the nose. He cursed in Russian, and I bolted up, turning on Stan and Yuri. I went for Stan first, landing a roundhouse kick to the side of his head and knocking him out. I was about to go for Yuri when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Damn it, Dimitri!" I yelled, kicking and flailing like a little girl, trying to escape. I noticed Christian was standing in the corner, laughing to himself. And about to get his blood fake sucked by Yuri.

So I did what any normal girl would do. I turned my neck and kissed Dimitri all sexy-like, and his arms loosened to get me in a better position. Perfect.

I'm ashamed about this next part, but I kicked him in a rather soft...er...harder...spot, and he fell to the ground, clutching the Golden Spot. "Sorry, babe," I said, swiftly kissing his head and tackling Yuri as much like a linebacker as a 5'6 girl could be. He fell, and I smashed his head into the ground and staked him. Then I staked Stan a little harder than necessary and Dimitri, who had stood up and was grumbling to himself.

"Good job, Hathaway." They all muttered. I was pretty smug, myself. I turned and saw Christian with a flip video camera, laughing his ass off.

"Go ahead, Pyrozera. Put it on the internet. I look pretty good kicking ass," I smiled triumphantly, and I saw Lissa running down the hall, her arms full of notebooks and some random fabric.

"Rose!" She cried as she saw me. "Come here!"

"Why?" She pulled me into Christian's room, earning a few glares from Yuri and Stan, but they let it go after Christian walked off; presumably to find some food.

"Wedding plans!" She hissed, like it was a government secret.

"Oh."

"Okay, Rose, You may not like this very much...but, as your wedding planner-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Who appointed you for that?"

"Me. Anyway, we are going to postpone the wedding."

"Why?"

"For more planning, duh!"

"Oh."

"It's going to be the best wedding ever! Now, I have a few colors that you would like for the color scheme. And dress designs...Vera Wang sent me these herself. And Swarovski offered to crystal it!"

"I don't want a bedazzled dress!" I said.

She sighed. "Not bedazzled. It would be so pretty, Rose, some small gold crystals...oh, maybe some pink and red along the bottom."

"I can see that," I said.

"Now, colors..." for the next hour we talked about my wedding, and it was sounding pretty good, I had to admit. Later, Christian knocked on the door.

"Can I have my room back?"He whined.

"No!" we yelled in unison.

"Don't make me call Alberta...or Kirova...or Dimitri..." hmm, I did miss Dimitri...

"Go ahead! Call Dimitri! He can't take me alive!" Five minutes later, I heard rushed footsteps and a thud as Dimitri punched Christian.

"She's mine, Ozera!" He yelled. I giggled, and Lissa gawked, unsure of whether to laugh or help her lover.

"Dimitri, help!" I yelled. "He has me tied up in here...he raped me!" I choked back laughter, and Lissa slapped my arm, suppressing laughter as well.

There was another thud - Christian being thrown into the wall - and the door burst inward. "Roza!" He yelled, and saw me and Lissa sitting on the floor. "Oh." He glared. "Rose-"

"Oh, save it. It was funny!" I heard a mumbled protest from Christian. "Come on, Dimitri. Let's go to my room," I took his hand and we left Lissa to deal with Fire Boy.

"That wasn't nice, Roza."

"I thought it was funny," I said again.

"No, what you did earlier!"

I giggled. "Oh. That."

"Uh huh." He stopped and put his hands on either side of me, trapping me.

"You know, I like those just as much as you do, so-" he cut me off with a kiss. It was hungry, and I knew that it had to be taken into my room.

"Come on, Dimka," I said, breaking away and ducking under his arm, pulling him with me. We walked to my room and ran right into:

Adrian.

"Little dhampir!" He said, attempting to hug me. Drunk.

"Hi, Adrian." I said glumly.

He glared at Dimitri for a minute before turning back to me. "So are you going?"

"To what?" I snapped.

"The masquerade! Duh!"

"Oh, that." I said. "Yeah. With Dimitri," I said pointedly.

"Oh. Okay." He stumbled off, producing a bottle of vodka from his jacket. "Bye little dhampir!" He slurred.

Dimitri shook his head, opening my door.

"Now, where were we..."

**Hope you guys liked it! I'll update soon! REVIEW!**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON  
**


End file.
